


A Promise

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 甲鉄城のカバネリ | Koutetsujou no Kabaneri | Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Lance is a Kabaneri, M/M, They're close friends now, Where Keith commands a Hayajiro, so minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Keith promises Lance that he will make him human again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks ago I finished watching Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress and that was some good shit and then I quickly made a VLD x Kabaneri crossover post on my blog. Just a few things I jotted down and was like WHATEVER, I LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE AU SO HERE I GO. I also wrote a small drabble for it too and today, I went back to it and added a little here and there. Also, this one-shot was inspired by one of the episodes.
> 
> You can read the quick points I made [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149588551832/kabaneri-of-the-iron-fortress-au).

Keith lost Lance during the chatter among his companions as they gathered supplies for their next long trip. The small container of blood sat against his hip, reminding himself that Lance forgot to take it before getting off the train. He didn’t dare risk Lance’s hunger driving himself to a brink of desperation.

He passed through the small shops, greeting the kind townsfolk as he passed by and carefully maneuvered through the group of children playing a game of tag, their laughter brought a smile upon his lips.

How he missed this.

After much searching, Keith found Lance leaning against a wooden bridge, a view overlooking the waves of tiny houses in the distance, the mountains in the far back while the surrounding walls gave the place protection. But for how long?

Keith walked beside Lance and stared at the afternoon view, the warm colors of the sun mixing with the blue. A tranquility meant to be undisturbed.

“I remembered my mother.” Lance broke the silence, tilting his head toward Keith. “She always made me my favorite meal. Rice and meat wrapped in this big leaf and she would steam it until it was ready. Dad said it was the best he ever had.” He snorted. “Even my brothers fought for the last one but my sister, she was always the fastest.”

Lance smiled before his gaze returned to the front. Keith noticed the longing and sadness blanketed Lance’s face. He saw how important family was to Lance, the stories that he shared with him during the nights while everyone was asleep, how it made Lance happy every time. The warmth in his eyes and how his voice carried a harmony that Keith wanted to see and hear more of. 

He clenched his fists tightly, the strength within him emerged. 

“I’ve made up my mind, I’ll make you human again. Then I’ll make sure you’ll eat your favorite foods. Those meals your mother used to make? I’ll make them for you too.”

“What? What’re you spouting about?” Lance faltered only slightly, staring at Keith in confusion but Keith wasn’t joking. Not even close. “You’re kidding. How would you even go about that? What evidence do you have?” He let out a defeating laugh, he had no hope. “That’s impossible.”

“No.” Keith reached out, covering his hands over Lance’s own. He squeezed. “Trust me. No matter how long it’ll take, I’ll find a way and save you.”

Lance glanced at their hands and snorted. “If that’s the case then I’ll be useless to you. If I become human again then I can’t fight. Those monsters out there, they’re vicious and who knows what’s waiting for us besides death.”

“No.”

“No?” Lance raised a brow but Keith raised his right hand, settling it upon Lance’s face. A gentle touch and a tender smile curled his lips. “Because we’ll live in a world where those wretched beings are gone and we won’t have to worry a thing.” Keith leaned in and placed a light kiss upon Lance’s lips.

A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
